Diamonds Aren't Forever
by Natasha Black Lestrange Barton
Summary: Natasha estava da maneira pela qual ela odiava ficar. Ela estava sem controle e, mesmo se odiando por isso, não conseguia parar de chorar, gritar e fazer o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo para expressar a sua dor.


**DIAMONDS AREN'T FOREVER**

_Esses personagens não me pertencem, muito menos a Marvel, porque se ela me pertencesse, as coisas seriam beeeeeeem diferentes. Humpf!_

* * *

Natasha acordou com o som de seu próprio grito. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca e algumas lágrimas desciam teimosamente por suas bochechas, enquanto ela tentava controlar a sua respiração e desacelerar seus batimentos cardíacos. O quinto pesadelo seguido. Ela estava feliz que Tony tinha colocado isoladores de som em cada quarto, assim, ninguém ouviria seus gritos.

Após se convencer que não conseguiria dormir de novo, ela levantou de sua cama e foi para o pequeno banheiro que possuía em seu quarto. Ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e viu duas enormes bolas escuras ao redor de seus olhos, tão escuras que nem maquiagem iria ajudar a cobrir. Ela pensou em quem poderia reparar e se convenceu que o único que perceberia alguma coisa anormal seria Clint, mas este já estava acostumado às noites sem dormir de Natasha.

Cobrindo o que podia com maquiagem, ela foi para a cozinha e bebeu muito café para mantê-la acordada, uma vez que não pensaria em dormir por um bom tempo depois desse ultimo pesadelo, e olhou no relógio: ainda eram duas da manhã. Ela fez seu trajeto até a sala de estar e por lá ficou, deitada no sofá tentando assistir algo na TV, mas o noticiário e os filmes sobre agentes secretos e seus parceiros heróicos que morriam no fim não estavam ajudando. Para se destrair, colocou em um ridículo canal de TV infantil, onde estava passando um desenho sobre uma esponja amarela que vivia no mar. Ela riu de si mesma ao pensar que estava mesmo assistindo aquilo, mas não tinha nada melhor para fazer, e Clint só acordaria às 7 para o treinamento.

Mudou o idioma para russo e se se permitiu relaxar um pouco ao som daquele idioma tão conhecido. Ela sentia falta daquela língua, sentia falta daquele lugar. Ela nunca tinha pesadelos na Rússia, Ian sempre a protegia de todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer. Pelo menos era o que ela se lembrava dele e do lugar em que ela vivia, não que aquilo podia ser considerado uma casa, mas era o mais próximo de um lar do que ela jamais esteve. Sempre fora a favorita, protegida e mais talentosa de lá. Podia até mesmo dançar balé.

O desenho animado continuou passando na TV enquanto ela pensava sobre o que ela passou na Rússia. Chegou ao pensamento dela o quê poderia acontecer se Clint a tivesse matado, ouferido gravemente, mas não a levado para trabalhar para a S.H.I.E.L.D. Ela não pode deixar de se sentir culpada por trair sua própria nação, e era isso o que passava em seus pesadelos: Russos mascarados gritavam com ela, a feriam, a tocavam e a torturavam, mas deixavam-na viva para ver a morte de Clint; em alguns pesadelos ele morria facilmente, mas em outros ele gritava enquanto era torturado;gritava o quanto se arrependia de tê-la salvado e trazido para ser sua parceira.

Dispersa em seus horríveis pensamentos, Natasha não reparou quando mais alguém entrou no quarto. Ela apenas percebeu ao ouvir a porta se fechar. Ela viu Tony indo para o bar e preparando uma bebida.

- Você quer? – Ele ofereceu.

- Não. – Ela deu uma resposta seca, o que indicava que não o queria ali. Mas, por favor, ninguém expulsa Tony Stark de sua própria sala de estar.

Ofendido com o tom da resposta, Tony disparou:

- Você deveria beber um pouco, sabe? Quem sabe bêbada você dormirá, e não precisará de toneladas de maquiagem para cobrir esses discos de Hockey em seu rosto.

Então ele notou. O que foi surpreendente para Natasha, porque, até onde ela sabia, Tony não notava nada que não fosse sobre ele ou Pepper. Tentando esconder a surpresa , Natasha olhou diretamente para ele, algo que fazia em seus interrogatórios e que, na maioria das vezes, indicava que ela estava mentindo, e disse:

- Estou com uma enxaqueca terrível e não consigo dormir. Uma ressaca não fará bem para a minha cabeça, se você não sabe.

Algo que deixava todos confusos era esse costume que Natasha tinha em desviar os olhos quando dizia a verdade e olhar no fundo dos olhos do outro ao dizer uma mentira. Claro que poucos se importavam em notar que ela o fazia, pelo que ela acreditava, apenas Clint, Phil e Fury sabiam disso. Isso era algo que eela aprendera ainda quando criança, e nunca pensaram que fosse importante dizer para ela que, geralmente, é o contrário. As pessoas que mentem tendem a desviar o olhar, e as que falam a verdade não.

- Ouvir alguém gritando palavras russas durante o sono também não faz bem para a minha cabeça.- Ele disse. E agora sentia-se vitorioso. – Mas acho que posso viver com isso, assim como você pode aguentar uma fraca ressaca.

Natasha só conseguia se perguntar como Tony conseguiu ouví-la, então não se justificou. Não adiantaria se justificar, de qualquer forma. Talvez os isoladores de som não estivessem funcionando.

- Ou talvez você só estava gritando mais alto do que eles podiam suportar. – Tony respondeu seus pensamentos.

Deitada no sofá, Natasha olhou para a televisão e esperou que ele fosse embora. Ele não foi, e ainda chegou ao seu lado esperando que ela desse um espaço para ele se sentar. Ela não se moveu, esperando que aquilo o expulsasse, mas ele sentou no chão e apoiou seu cutuvelo em uma parte que ela deixara livre no sofá. Ainda que desconfortável, ele não iria sair tão facilmente.

- Você poderia mudar o idioma para inglês*? Eu não consigo entender. – Ele reclamou, com seu jeito extravagante de falar e gesticular, quase gritando, sem se importar com o horário.

- Se você não consegue entender, estude mais. Eu estava aqui primeiro, então eu coloco o idioma que eu quiser. – Com sua voz fria e inabalável ela respondeu.

- Nossa, Natasha! Essa sua privação de sono está fazendo de você mais mal-humorada do que já é. – Ele disse, mais sério do que nunca.

Mesmo odiando, Natasha sabia reconhecer quando errava, e ela sabia que estava errada ao ser grossa com Tony. Ele não tinha culpa, afinal de contas. Ela traíra seu país, ela era quem tinha culpa, e jogar suas frustrações em alguém que nada tinha com isso era um erro.

- Me desculpe. – Ela sussurrou orgulhosamente – Eu só... Eu não... Estou cansada.

- Todos estamos. – Ele falou. – Mas se está cansada, ficar acordada não vai resolver nada. Tem que dormir.

Houve uma longa pausa, na qual a única coisa que eles conseguiam escutar era a risada irritante da esponja quadrada.

- Você já viu o que acontece quando eu tento dormir. – Ela finalmente falou, se sentindo fraca por estar desabafando. Sentindo-se pior ao pensar que estava desabafando com Tony Stark, o rei do "não me importo com você". – Não que você tenha algo com isso. Essa privação de sono é coisa minha, não deveria ter te colocado nessa.

Ela decidiu afastá-lo antes que ele o fizesse de maneira rude. Se sentir fraca já era ruim, mas humilhada era o fim. Ela se lembrou do que Thor disse à ela antes de voltar para Asgard "Não afaste as pessoas, Lady Romanoff. Deixe os seus amigos entrarem.". 'Amigos?'foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou ao ouvir o que ele disse 'Que amigos?', mas ele completou antes mesmo de ela dizer alguma coisa "As pessoas se importam com você. EU me importo com você". Ela não podia dizer que estava seguindo o conselho do deus, pois só afastava os Vingadores de si, e até mesmo Clint ela não queria por perto.

Mas de todos os heróis, Tony Stark foi o único que ela nunca pensou em dar sequer uma chance. Ele era egocêntrico, narcisista e, como Steve disse, não era o tipo de pessoa que deita no arame enfarpado para outro passar. Claro que ela também cortaria o arame, mas foi uma bela metáfora quando Steve a pronunciou. Principalmente por esse ultimo item, ela se afastava o quanto podia de Stark, pois sabia que ele seria o ultimo a fazer algo por ela, e esse ultimo defeito a lembrava se si mesma. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que trabalhava em equipe, ela não se importaria com o bem dos Vingadores se Clint, seu parceiro, não estivesse fazendo parte disso.

- Tudo bem que não queira falar comigo. – Tony parecia mais respeitoso com Natasha. – Mas acho que deve falar com Barton.

- Clint não tem nada com isso, também.

- Como eu já disse, eu te ouvi gritar. – Tony explicou, mais uma vez vitorioso. E rolou seus olhos para a cara furiosa que ela fez. – Eu não faço ideia do que 'мне очень жаль' signifique, mas eu escutei você gritando 'Clint'.

Natasha se permitiu ficar em silêncio, apenas ouvindo, mais uma vez a risada irritante da esponja. мне очень жаль significa 'Sinto muito'.

- Mas eu saberei o que significa. – Ele mesmo quebrou o silêncio. – Eu te contei que eu gravei algumas partes dos seus gritos? – Aquele jeito irritantemente Stark de falar predominou em sua voz, e Natasha o odiou por isso. – Eu pedi à Pepper para chamar um tradutor ontem à tarde, mas ele disse que só virá aqui hoje de manhã.

Ela o olhou aterrorizada. Estava pronta para se ajoelhar e pedir a ele para cancelar o tradutor, mas seu orgulho não estava cooperando e ela mal conseguiu se mover. Não foi preciso, uma vez que Tony mesmo impôs suas condições.

- A não ser que você fale com o Barton. – Ele se levantou e foi até a porta. – Não se esqueça que o tradutor estará aqui pela manhã.

Ele saiu da sala, deixando um silêncio apenas quebrado pela risada irritante da coisa amarela, e Natasha não pode deixar de pensar no timing perfeito que aquela esponja tinha. Para não passar mais raiva com o desenho animado, ela desligou a TV e rumou para o quarto do parceiro.

Ela ia contar isso a ele de qualquer jeito, Tony apenas deu o empurrão necessário. Enquanto ela andava em diração ao quarto, pensamentos sobre o que dizer chegarm à sua mente,a deixando desesperada. Ao abrir a porta, ela viu Clint dormindo como uma pedra, como sempre, e ela se sentiu culpada por ter que acordá-lo. 'Perfeito! Mais uma coisa para dar motivos para ele se arrepender em meus sonhos.' Ela pensou isso e riu.

- Clint! – Ela o cutucou – Clint... – Ela chamou mais uma vez, e escutou um gemido de reclamação. – Olhe, eu vou dizer isso uma vez. Se você ouvir, bom, se você não ouvir, ainda melhor!-

Vendo essa como uma oportunidade perfeita, Natasha começou a falar. Quando Tony disse para contar a ele, ele não especificou que Clint deveria estar acordado. E ele escutando ou não, JARVIS teria a fita dela falando com ele, logo, Tony teria que cumprir com o prometido e não entregará a gravação ao tradutor.

-мне очень жаль! – Ela disse primeiro em russo para se sentir confortável, se sentir segura e inviolável. Depois passou para o idioma do qual ele entendia. – Sintomuito! – Ela disse rápido. – Sinto muito que me trouxe para a SHIELD, sinto muito que isso não seja bom pra você. Me desculpe se você se arrependerá disso para o resto de sua vida.

Mesmo pronta para continuar falando, ela parou, porque de repente, Clint virou para ela e a olhou completamente acordado, absurdo e confuso. Diante da surpresa de vê-lo acordado, ela ficou parada, em pé, olhando para ele aterrorizada. Não era para ele estar ouvindo, não no imaginário de Natasha. Era para ele estar dormindo enquanto ela falava, e então ela sairia do quarto, com JARVIS de prova do que ela falou, só para que Tony não se metesse em sua vida.

Clint tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a falta de palavras o fez fechar a boca, duas vezes. Impedido de falar, ele rapidamente se levantou e a abraçou. Ele sabia que ela odiava abraços, eram pessoais demais, íntimos demais, e ela não gostava disso. Nem mesmo com ele. Mas dessa vez, ela de deixou ser abraçada, ainda tentando manter as lágrimas para si. Clint já a viu chorar, mas dessa vez ela decidiu que ele não veria.

Ela odiou o sentimentode pena que ela sabia que Clint possuia e se odiou por ser, mais uma vez, fraca demais. Ao que parece, ele encontrou as palavras necessárias, pois ele a afastou apenas o bastante para fazer contato visual.

- Eu NUNCA vou me arrepender de minha escolha. Eu me agradeço todos as manhãs por ter deixado você viver. – Ele disse baixo. Suas palavras confortantes a fizeram desabar.

- мне очень жаль! – Essas palavras foram ditas tão baixo que Clint quase pensou que não haviam saído da boca dela.

- Você não tem que sentir muito. – Ele a abraçou e, mesmo lutando contra isso, ela chorou.

Tudo o que ela dizia era "мне очень жаль" repetitivamente. Clint começou a ficar sem palavras de novo, enquanto o choro de Natasha ficava mais alto.

- Eu te devo a minha vida! – Ela gritou. – Eu te devo a porra da minha vida e a única coisa que faço é te trazer problemas.

- Você não... – Ele se sentiu desesperado para fazê-la parar de dizer aquilo, pois ele sabia que aquelas palavras a machucavam demais.

- E São Paulo? Budapeste? O incendio no hospital? – Ela saiu do abraço e olhou para ele. – Você contou isso ao Loki. VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SÓ TE TRAGO PROBLEMAS!

Clint ficou sem palavras, sem reação, com o que Natasha disse. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era se sentir culpado por ter sido controlado por Loki e contado tudo isso. Ele não tinha muita certeza em qual momento Tony entrou no quarto, mas ele estava lá para dizer algo a seu favor,pelo que demonstrava.

- Natasha – Ele começou e, quando nem Natasha nem Clint fizeram objeção quanto ao fato de ele estar no quarto, se permitiu continuar. – Tenho certeza que Clint nunca disse ao Loki que você era um peso. Tenho certeza que ele apenas contou os fatos.

- Ainda assim...- Natasha olhou para Tony com os olhos mais tristes que ele já viu, e disse isso com a voz mais destruída que ele já pensou em ouvir.

Natasha estava se odiando internamente por esse show de drama que ela estava dando, e, em outras ocasiões, ela pararia de chorar no momento em que Tony entrasse no quarto, daira meia volta e iria para o seu quarto, com toda a dignidade que lhe restava. Mas essa não era uma ocasião qualquer, Natasha estava da maneira pela qual ela odiava ficar. Ela estava sem controle e, mesmo se odiando por isso, não conseguia parar de chorar, gritar e fazer o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo para expressar a sua dor.

- Não! – Tony a segurou pelos ombros, olhou para Clint em busca de uma reação do arqueiro para confortá-la, como isso não aconteceu, ele a olhou diretamente, como Clint fizera da primeira vez e tentou ele mesmo acalmá-la. – Você tem que parar de pensar nisso. Coisas ruins acontecem todos os dias. Só... pare de pensar nisso.

Olhar de Tony para Clint não era dos mais amigáveis, e Clint podia sentir a raiva que Tony sentia por ele no momento, mas ele não tinha nada a dizer. Por mais que ele estivesse se sentindo inteiramente culpado pela dor de Natasha, ele não conseguia formular nada para dizer ou fazer.

- Nat-... – Ele começou a tentar expressar. Tony não o deixou terminar, sabendo que provavelmente qualquer coisa que ele fizesse pioraria o estado de Natasha.

- Vamos voltar para o seu quarto. Eu vou chamar a Pepper e vamos ficar lá até você cair no sono. - Clint teve que admitir que ninca ouviu um tom tão protetor vindo do Homem de Ferro. Ele,então, se sentiu melhor que esse fosse o sentimento que Tony nutria por Natasha. Ela precisa de proteção e, com o jeito que Clint mostrou não ter para lidar com fortes emoções, talvez Tony pudesse ajudar.

- Vocês vão ficar lá por um bom tempo, então. – Ela riu de si mesma.

- Esperaremos o tempo necessário. – Ele retrucou – Acho que o mundo pode ficar sem nós três por um dia... ou dois. – E riu – O que somos nós, de qualquer forma? Os heróis mais poderosos da terra ou algo assim. Acho que precisamos de descanso também.

Eles foram andando para a porta sem olhar para trás. Clint continuou lá, parado, vendo os dois se afastarem. Ele queria correr atrás dela para dizer tudo o que ele precisava dizer para confortá-la, mas não conseguiu.

- Obrigada. – Clint ouviu Natasha dizer para Tony, e sua voz parecia um pouco melhor.

**N/A:** Então é isso! Eu queria fazer um final romântico entre o Clint e a Tasha, mas eu não consegui. Acho que eu tenho um bloqueio para finais felizes e tals... Anyway, algumas coisas aí foram meio estranhasr porque eu originalmente escrevi (em momentos oportunos de aulas chatas) em inglês, com expressões em inglês, sem a pretensão de publicar, mas aque estou eu em um momento ocioso e resolvi publicar em português, mas mudar algumas expressões do inglês para o português não é muito fácil :/

*iglês o idioma porque eu ainda faço como se eles estivessem nos EUA. Não que eu ache preciso explicar isso, mas como sou iniciante no ramo da publicação de fanfics, né?

Ps.: O título é de uma música chamada Diamonds Aren't Forever... que canta (grita, na verdade): "We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak / And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead."

Ps2.: E me desculpem por qualquer erro!

Até a próxima (se houver uma próxima rsrsrs) (:


End file.
